Witch's Wheel
by LadyAnnaLee
Summary: You will never be a Death Weapon and, you don't need a Miester. Though thanks to a criminal Witch and, a new law from Lord Death that might just change. On the one hand that's a good thing. On the other hand you don't need a Meister. (A Christmas Gift for my readers! Please remember to review!) DO NOT FOLLOW.


You should be a Death Weapon. You aren't and, you find that you are surprisingly okay with that. You have already eaten 99 Kishin egg Souls so under the last Death's rule you would only have to find a Witch's Soul. However, the agreement with the Witches is stronger than ever. You prefer it that way. You would rather have peace than be a Death Weapon.

It's not that you aren't impressive. You did all the work to get where you are by yourself; without a Meister. It's not that you haven't tried to resonate with a Meister. In fact you have more partners than you care to count. You have done everything in your power to resonate with each and every single one of them. You would wear what they told you to wear. You ate what they told you to ate. You lived where they told you to live and, were friends with the people they wanted you to be friends with. However, each and every one of them were taken about by your rather strange and odd Weapon Form.

So now that you're nineteen you've given up trying. There's no point conforming yourself to someone's wishes when they don't want to wield you in your Weapon Form. You happen to like your Weapon Form. You like that it's unique. You tell yourself that you aren't lonely. You tell everyone that. Maybe one day you'll believe it.

However right now you have more important things to worry about than loneliness. You might just have a chance to become a Death Weapon. A Witch has become a fugitive. You aren't clear on the details you just know that whoever gets her will be allowed to do what they want with her Soul. You double checked with both Professor Albarn and Lord Death. You have to be the one to find her. You are so close. Maybe if you become a Death Scythe people won't be put off by your Weapon Form.

By some miracle you find her first. You manage to injury her but, it's a miracle you survive. You recover at the Academy. Lord Death comes to visit you. What he has to say is horrible. He admits to being impressed by you but, he won't let you risk your life foolishly. If you want to go after the witch you need a Meister.

As he tells you this your eyes go wide and, you start to rage at him. If you weren't on bed rest, you would try to hurt him. Nothing he says calms you down. You are still convinced that you can do it on your own. However, nothing you say changes his mind. In the end Lord Death's word is law. You need a Meister.

So you start looking. It seems like every Meister in the city either has a partner or wants morning to do with you. Your teachers make comments about how you should be more flexible. You smile politely at them while scoffing at them in private.

Than he shows up. He's a Witch looking to be a Meister. That's something that is becoming a bit more common so there are rules in place. If a Witch wants to become a Meister they have to prove that they can use their magic first. As such he is eighteen when he gets to the Academy.

He's so good looking that it's painful and, every Weapon that is swings that way approaches him. You planned on asking him for help as well but, in the end you never gather the courage. He has his pick of Weapons. Why would he pick a plain looking weapon with a strange weapon form who only wants his help to eat a Witch's Soul?

So you put him from your mind. In fact, you've just about forgotten him when he approaches you in the library. It has been about a week sense he showed up and, the already quiet library goes dead silent as everyone watches the two of you.

He starts by confirming your name. When you nod he tells you his. You pay no attention to it as you warily regard him. The next question he asks you catches you off guard. He wants to know if you really battled against that Witch that's a fugitive. You nod slowly as you don't see any reason to lie. You also tell him that you're still surprised that you survived. Finally, you mention that you are going back out after her as soon as possible. He raises an eyebrow at that. You don't really care for his surprise.

Then he requests the honor of being your Meister. One of the watchers and/or eavesdroppers out right laughs at that. Then witch Meister mentions that he was told you would refuse his request. He says it calmly but, there is that faint undertone of challenge. You look at him in disbelief before taking the challenge. You make it perfectly clear that you are in charge. He agrees to that easily enough and, you go back to studying. You only need a Meister so that way Lord Death lets you leave.

The first mission you and your Meister go on together is so routine that it would be boring but you always focus on every mission; just in case. Besides this one is a little advance for a new Meister. You don't want him dead. You don't even hate him. You just don't want to get close to him either. In the end it's a good thing that you didn't become nonchalant. The Kishin Egg that is your target has joined forces with several other Kishin Eggs. They are all powerful even if they are nowhere near true Kishin level. Still the job is just mundane. All it will take is more time.

You slam your right fist to your heart as tell hour partner to keep a low profile. As a Weapon it is your job to protect the Meister. You don't bother to wait for an answer as you snap your arm out to do a partial transformation. Your arm turns into a circle piece of silver colored steel with a razor sharp circumference. There is a rod going through the center that connects to two perpendicular prongs. The rod has two stops on it so the bladed wheel can't wiggle but, it can still rotate freely. The wheel is large enough to extend past the two prongs.

You can't do deep strikes so you focus on long strokes. Kishin Eggs still bleed and, making them bleed out reveals the soul. You dance on your toes in wide circles. You block with the set of prongs. You push the Kishin Eggs away and, then lash out with the wheel. Then you move on. You don't have the time to think. You don't even have the energy to focus. There are so many enemies and, you are exhausting. Then your attention is stolen by your partner's yelp of concern.

He has a dome of pale red Magic up acting as a shield and, Kishin eggs are attacking. The barrier is weakening. It shatters as an enemy throws itself against it. It was a sacrifice so another Kishin egg moves to attack. You throw yourself across the battle field to use your arm to defend your Meister. However, your tired mind misjudged the distance and, the blow strikes your shoulder. You let out a yelp of pain as your left hand reaches up to staunch the blood flow.

Your partner gets the dome back up and, promptly begins panicking. You scowl at him as he urges you to do a full transformation so the two of you can resonate. You snap at him to remind him that before resonating he has to be able to fight with you first. You don't have the time to teach him even the basics right now. He yells to ask if your pride is more important than living.

You scowl as you tell him that you have no pride but, Meisters have enough to choke you. This is going to be a disaster but, you still take his hand with your bloody one. It has been a long time since you've done a full transformation that you aren't even sure how it works. Still once you start it is easy and, soon you feel the shape that feels like a second skin. You know that this form will frighten your Meister of but, you can't help but love it.

He stares at you as he holds you in his now bloody hands as you wait for his pride to kick in. Meisters like to fight with swords and guns and spears and bows. They don't like fighting with strange weapons and, you're pretty sure your partner has no skill at wielding what is basically a glorified pizza cutter.

Because that is what you are. You weigh the same as when you are human and, your height equals the length of your weapon form. You are made completely out of silver colored steel. You have the same proportions as a normal pizza cutter but, scaled upwards due to the fact that you are longer.

He's still staring at you but, his Magic is dropping so you let your face reflect in the mirror brightness of your wheel to snap at him to get ready to move. He snaps out of his daze and, turns his attention to the battle with a serious nod. He doesn't move like you do and, he applies to much force to his swings. As such your blade gets stuck far too frequently but, you still win the battle. In the end he is left holding you in the middle of a field of red Kishin egg souls.

You snap back to being human and, start to collect the souls. You don't eat them as you don't want to risk becoming a Kishin Egg yourself but, they still need to be collected. He watches you do this with a dazed look on his face. You can tell that he's exhausted so you don't address him until you are ready to go. Then you tell him that the two of you need to get back to the Academy. You don't look at him as you tear part of your shirt to bind up your left shoulder.

He snaps out of his daze but, his response is unexpected. He tells you that you were fantastic, beautiful, deadly. He begins to apologize for not having the skill to wield you properly. He regrets every thinking he could be your Meister. He just wanted to prove that he could get anybody to do what he wanted to the other guys. If he had known just how good you were he wouldn't have even tried.

You've heard this speech before so you cut him off by telling him that you need to get to the infirmary. He's silenced by that as his gaze travels back to your shoulder. He nods and, together the two of you head back to your car. You choose not to protest as he gets in the driver seat of your car. You know that you are in no fit state to drive so you don't even try to. Instead you just buckle yourself into the passenger seat and, lean your head against the window before handing him the keys. Then you close your eyes to get some sleep.

You wake slightly when you feel someone moving you but, decide that you don't give a damn and, go back to sleep. The next time you wake up you're in the infirmary for EAT students. You look around as you run your fingers through your hair. Once discovering that the nurse isn't there you pull at the hospital gown to look at your shoulder. The stitching is neat but, it is clear who did the work. Since it was Professor Stein you should be good to go home. You don't wait to be formally discharged before getting changed in the outfit someone left you and, jumping out the window.

As you are walking across the grounds you mutter to yourself. You probably need to find a new Meister. Although that's the last thing you want to do Lord Death won't let you leave without one. He's working on changing a lot since he came to rule in his father's stead. His directions to you are probably part of a bigger plan to make sure every weapon has a Meister. So you need a Meister and, your last one tried to give you the, "It's not you. It's me" speech.

Then you hear a shout that sounds like it's a cross between relief and joy. At first you think somebody's significant other just came home from a dangerous mission. Then you feel a pair of arms encircle you. When you hiss in a cross between pain and dislike the arms quickly retreat. You turn to see the Witch Meister that was your partner. He apologizes for startling you. He's just glad to see that you been discharged from the infirmary.

You don't bother correct him as you tell him that you are headed home. You were caught completely off guard by his assault so you aren't completely sure what to make of it. You are painfully aware of the fact that it is perfectly clear you aren't use to hugs. You rub at the back of your head as you try to think of an excuse that will pass muster. He's smiling at you and, that makes you uncomfortable so you look anywhere but, his face, then you see what he is holding in his right hand. You can't help but, stare at it.

He noticed that your gaze is on the standard pizza cutter. He laughs as he says that he knows that it's stupid but, he really does want to be your Meister. Since he's not good enough he has to get better and, this was the only way he could think to do it. He asks for time and, maybe a few pointers. However, if you want to get a new Meister while he works on getting better he totally understands.

You are stunned by this. He wasn't trying to end their partnership? He wants to be your Meister? Your mind spins at the implication. Absently you note that one of your ex-partners is watching with disbelief written all over her face. Your current Meister is babbling about how you must have exacting standards since you never found one that you kept for more than a couple of missions but, he wants to try to meet them. You find yourself snapping at him to be quiet. He does so instantly. Then you tell him that you're training tomorrow. If he really wants to be your Meister he'll join you dressed as if he's going out on a mission.

You don't bother to tell him where you will be as you stalk towards the impossibly long staircase at the front of the school. You hear silence for a moment than you hear an exclamation of celebration. You find yourself smiling. It feels odd to be wanted. Then the smile disappears when you hear the school nurse calling for you. You don't bother to look behind you as you break into a dead sprint. You jump down the stairs without missing a beat. For a moment while falling it feels like flying. You feel almost euphoric. You don't really realize that the strange emotion doesn't leave when you land and, keep running.

While in the forest to do your training you start by doing stretches and a basic warm up. You want your muscles to be loose as you start to spar with enemy only you can see. So it's not really sparing. It's more like running though the forms. Then you hear the screech of a hawk. You look up to see the black colored bird. You find yourself transforming your right arm as it dives straight at you only to be surprised when it shifts into your Meister. You stare at him in complete shock.

He immediately begins to chatter about how he's glad he found you. He was worried that he wouldn't. Suddenly you have to wonder what it's like to be the only Witch currently in the EAT class. Even though peace with the Witches is legal it wasn't all that long ago that they were the enemy. Prejudice still exists. You can't have helped matters. There's no way for him to know that you were dismissive because you are dismissive of all Meisters and, not because he is a Witch. Well there is no hope for it now. You refuse to change for anyone. Changing never worked before and, you doubt it will work now.

However, his chattering has to stop so you cut him off with a single word. He falls silent instantly. Then you push your hand though your hair. You aren't sure how this is supposed to work. It has been a long time since you have trained with a Meister so you stare at him for a moment. He stares back with that idiotic grin on his face. He seems unconcerned about the fact that you were about to kill him. In fact, your arm is still in its Weapon Form. You let it shift back into an arm.

After a few minutes of just looking at each other he carefully suggests that the two of you try resonating again. You snap again; what does he mean again? The two of you came close in the battle but, it wasn't the same as Soul Resonance. You tell him that as his face shifts into disbelief. You can sense that he doesn't think you are lying. He just had thought that you two had done it. His face hardens with determination. Then that's the first thing the two of you should work on, he decides, Soul Resonance.

You suddenly know that's partially wrong. He's not wrong but, you tell him that's the second step. First the two of you need to learn how to fight together. He smiles as he nods. If that's what you want to do he is fine with that. You're in charge after all. You stare at him for a moment; unsure if he's mocking you or not. In the end you decide that doesn't matter and, you tell him to stop wasting time. You have a deadline to meet.

The two of you become the stuff of gossip. Part of the DWMA is convince that you're sleeping with you Meister so he remains your partner. Another part is convinced you're blackmailing him. Some think it's the other way around but, not many think he is the one tying you to him. You ignore them but, even three months after becoming your Meister your partner lets the rumors rile him up. He asks you how you can stand to be slandered like that. You simply tell him to shut up and, get back to training. He does so with a scowl.

After three months the two of you are a pretty good team. This is the longest you have ever had a Meister and, you are still surprised by that. However, it's nice to go on missions with another person. They now go much better than the first one the two of you took together. He seems to get the fact that there are times when it is simply easier for you to take care of the threat without doing a full transformation. You don't tell him to keep a low profile anymore. He is more than capable of fighting with his Magic. In fact, that is how you start most battles. If things go bad you fight your way to his side to hand your left hand to his right. That's the way it happens every time as he uses his left hand to cast his Magic while you transform your right arm to battle.

The two of you don't lose but, you still haven't managed to do Soul Resonance. You can tell that it irks you Meister but, you don't care. You have never done it before so you aren't missing anything. You're still riding the rush of finding a Meister that wants to be your partner. You're a good team and, you start making plans to go after the fugitive witch to become a Death Weapon. However, you don't stop trying to resonate snice you find yourself liking your Meister despite yourself.

He made himself your partner outside of battle as well. Even though you told him you wouldn't let him move in when he asked if you could that didn't stop him from moving into the apartment next to yours. Due to his hawk eyes and his observational skills he soon found out that you almost never ate enough so he always made more food than he could eat. He always says that's it's an accident and, he doesn't want to waste the food so you should join him for dinner but, you know better now that this accident has happened countless times. When you can't sleep he seems to know if it's just restlessness or nightmares. When it's the former he doesn't complain about being dragged out to train at midnight. When it's the latter he's the one dragging you out.

He defends you as well. When people tell you that you dress funny he snaps at them and, then buys you another hoodie. You used to own one black hoodie that was way too big. You like the fact that it's fuzzy on the inside and, the fact that it's bigger means it's pockets are bigger as well. You like having pocket space so that's why you wear cargo pants. Once again you aimed for big pockets so you have to hold them up with a belt. Your Meister doesn't care that next to him in his pristine black suit and tie with multicolor shirts you look like a rag muffin. He just makes sure that your clothes are the highest quality possible. You can't recall when you started wearing hoodies in the same color as his shirts so that way the two of look like a team.

You find yourself dreading telling him that your goal is to consume the fugitive Witch's Soul. You are caught off guard when he smirks a grin that's is slightly sadistic. Good, he tells you. When do you two start? You find yourselves exclaiming that he's a Witch! You very rarely mention that fact even when he does use Magic and, you slap your hands over your mouth in shock. He laughs softly at you. Yeah he's a Witch but, he's not a criminal. You must know the difference or you would have eaten his Soul already. You have had plenty of chances. You stare in shock at him. You had never even considered that. You narrow your eyes as you realize that he thought you would at some point. You both have been making assumptions about the other. Like you thought he would protest chasing the fugitive witch he thought you would take any chance you could to become a Death Weapon. You were both wrong and, you smile at that information. He smiles back

So the two of you set out even though the two of you still can't resonate. It's not like the Witch is hiding. It's just she's too powerful for anyone to break through her defensive magic. When she does go on the offensive it's a miracle anyone survives. Lord Death has too much to do running Death City to go after her himself. You won't give up even though you don't have much hope. Even Professor Albarn and her Death Weapon Eater are having trouble. Still you are partnered with a Witch that feels the Pull of Magic and beats it. You might just have a chance.

You find yourself chasing after any possibly leads with your Meister in tow. You either miss her entirely or she laughs as she takes you out with one blow. After those times both you and your partner spend days recovering. Then one day about seven months after your first solitary battle against her you and your Meister survive the first strike. It's a wave of energy so you Meister planted his feet and, held your Weapon Form as a diagonal slash across his chest to block the blow.

To everybody present's surprise instead of being sent clear across the room and, being knocked unconscious your Meister is only pushed back a few feet. Luckily you are the first to come to your sense so you let your face reflect as you shout at your partner to move. He does so with a shout and, a leap into the air. He swings your bladed wheel at the enemy but, by then she's back on guard. She had defensive magic up and, your crash in a dome of energy. You feel the energy travel up your body and, know that if you had teeth they would be shaking. Your Meister is sent clear across the sky but, lands on his feet. He lets his Soul manifest as he prepares to attack again.

You love your partner's Grigori Soul and, this isn't the first time you've seen. It's a pair of black hawk's wings closed over his body to create a vague sphere shape. It is simply massive and, you can see your Meister at the center with black wings coming from his back. Now that you know you'll be a Death Weapon and, he doesn't hate you for that you cannot wait to fly with him. You always loved falling; the closest you could get to flight. So actually flying should be downright amazing.

However right now your partner doesn't get the chance to attack. The fugitive witch hasn't survived this long by being stupid. So instead she retreats. You don't feel special; she retreats every time she feels like she is in danger. You Meister isn't stupid enough to go after her. He simply scowls and, lets his Soul fade from view. He tosses you away from him and, you transform midair to land on your feet. This isn't the first time you've seen him in a rage. He is a Witch and, is more susceptible to Madness after all. You stay near but, don't try to interact him. You want him to know that you are here for him but, aren't going to crowd him. Eventually he calms and, the two of you head back to the Academy.

He tells you that the two of you caught the criminal off guard. That you might have a chance if you can just resonate together. You were already trying the hardest you could to resonate but, now you pour your heart into that task. You find yourself slipping into your old habits. Your Meister raises his eyebrow when you start spending more time at his apartment, when you hang out with his friends (who you dislike.) but, doesn't say anything. Then one day when you show up to training in a poor imitation of his suits he yells at you. He doesn't want to resonate with a copy of him. He wants to resonate with you! This is the first time his rage has ever been directed at you and, you are caught off guard. You run and run and run. You have no idea where you end up but, when you go back to your apartment he's there making cookies. There's a new hoodie on the back of your favorite chair and, you take it without a word. Due to unspoken agreement you both ignore this afternoon.

Then one day you go after the Witch again. The two of you are no closer to Soul Resonance but, you can't risk someone else getting to her first. This time she's ready for the two of you. As always you are already fully transformed when you and your Meister run into her. She doesn't hesitate before sending a blast of magic at your partner. He blocks the blow and, even though the strike is more powerful than it usually is your partner holds his ground. He runs towards the Witch and, swings you at her without holding back. She does not put up protective magic. Instead she smirks as she shoots her hand out.

The next few moments are a blur but, the next thing you can tell you are in a great deal of pain. You are no longer in your weapon form and, the enemy has you caught by your right elbow. Your arm is still in the form of the bladed wheel. She is pushing her Soul Wavelength mixed with Magic into your body and, you are screaming in pain. Your eyes fall on your Meister and, you hope that your screams transform into the words necessary to tell him to run.

If you managed to tell him to run, he doesn't listen. He looks positively furious. You've never seem him this livid. For a moment you think he's mad at you for being captured. Then you realize that he is glaring at the Witch. He hates that's you're in trouble. Then he says three words that make your eyes go wide. His Soul Protect drops and, suddenly the sky is filled with black and red lightning. The Witch's grip is the only thing keeping you upright so when she lets go you fall to the ground. You look to see that the wings of your Meister's Soul have unfold and, stretched out to the sky. Suddenly things start making sense.

That doesn't mean you have time for things to make sense. It is clear that you partner has given to the rage completely. The fugitive Witch has already fled but, the lightning is still falling from the sky. Ordinary you would let it run its course but, they are civilians nearby. You aren't sure your Meister is aiming so you force yourself to your feet and, hold you still transformed arm into the air. This calls the lightning to you. It's still hurts but, you force yourself to walk the twenty yards towards your partner. The entire time his left arm is in the air to continue his pointless attack.

When you get there you hold your left hand out towards him. He stares at it for a moment then his right hand reaches slowly out. You don't move to take it. Instead you let him take your hand. As soon as it does your own hand glows a strange yellow color you've never seen before. You barely recognize that though because suddenly you understand why resonance was so important to all your Meisters; past and present.

For the first time in your memory you are resonating your Soul's Wavelength with the Wavelength of another Soul. Finally, you understand your Meisters', both past and present, needs to resonate; why they make such a big deal out of it. You're not sure you really understand it but, it still feels so damn right. You whole body is singing and, your Soul is just about to take flight.

Then it's over. The strange yellow glow that your Soul Wavelength is producing has been flowing into your partner's body and mind. It's been fighting at a force in your partner's mind. If you had to hazard a guess you would say it's the Pull of Magic; that force that drives all Witches towards Madness as they age. However, for now the fight is over. Slowly the wings of your partner's Soul close again. As his Soul Protect comes back up the black and red lightning fades. The people are safe and, you slowly lower your transformed arm. The rest of you follows despite trying not to let it happen. You try to remain awake. You fail.

When you awake you're dizzy and disorientated. You also have cotton mouth like you've never had before. You've been in the infirmary enough times to know not to yank out your IVs or even to try to but, that doesn't stop you for reaching towards the glass of water on the bedside table. The next bed over is empty but, you are not surprised by that. It usually is.

When the nurse comes in, a Weapon with a star over her heart on her lab coat, she smiles. She's been your nurse for as long as you've been at the academy and, she always gives it to you straight. You have been in a coma for two weeks after what happened. You're lucky there wasn't any nerve damage but, the lightning did do a number on your muscles and bones. You are going to be healing for a long, long, long time.

The plus side is your Soul Wavelength is what is called a Healing Wavelength. It's so incredibly rare, even rarer than Gigori Souls, that there's no way to test for it. They don't teach it in class because there's nothing really to teach. Even Lord Death doesn't know much about it. It's just known that people with the Healing Wavelength can fight Madness in people they resonate with. They also tend to be more willing to conform to other's people wishes of them then they should.

The revelation about your Wavelength helps you realize somethings about yourself. It explains why you always conformed to your Meisters' wishes. That was why Soul Resonance was so difficult for you. Your flexible soul tended to be washed out by the solidness of a standard Meister's Soul. Then when you stopped bending your Soul became more ridged and, the fact that you forced your Soul into a state that was unnatural to it made it hard to resonate. Now that you were figuring out what you are and, what you are good at resonating should come easy enough with practice.

You find that you are looking forward to practicing with your hawk Witch Meister. You figure that Soul Resonance was so difficult not only because of you not giving but, also because his Soul Protect was always up. You figure that he keeps it up because that means it's easier to fight the Pull of Magic with it up. Well now you can help him fight it. You find that you are looking forward to the challenges. You are looking forward to working with a partner. You are pleasantly surprised by that.

Which is why when he doesn't show up not even once the entire time you are confined to the infirmary you are a little ticked. You think it's understandable that the next time you see him you plan on breaking his nose and, pressing it all the way back to his skull. In fact, the first thing you do when you are released is to go looking for him. You go to his apartment only to find that someone else is living there. You stare at the person who answered the door in shock and, then apologize for almost breaking down their door with your furious pounding. Then you back away and, retreat back to your apartment next door.

Over the next few days you discover that after the battle that benched you for two months your partner retreated to the Witches' Realm to heal. That makes sense but, it doesn't explain why he didn't at least call or send a letter. You try to do the both but, if they reach him he doesn't call or write back. It's been a week since you've been off bed rest and, you are continually irked by the by the fact that your partner has fallen of the face of the planet. You go from wanting to break his nose to making him beg for your forgiveness.

He shows back up again and, the next time you see him it's clear he's just coming to get something from Lord Death. He is hurrying to get to the steps and, when he hears you calling to him he only runs faster. You rush to stop him and, only manage in grabbing his arm. He swings at you with a magic lighting coated fist. You manage to block the blow with a hastily transformed arm.

You plan on yelling at him but, all that comes out is one broken sounding word of question. With it you ask him why he just left and, why he is running from you. You let out a desperate sob that you cut off. Then you get properly angry. You snap at him for not coming to visit you, for not writing, for leaving his apartment without telling you, for skipping class.

Then he snaps your name; shocking you into silence. There's a lengthy silence and, then he speaks again. He tells you that he lost control that day and, that when he recovered, thanks to you, he was horrified to discovered what his unbridled magic had done to you. He couldn't risk hurting you like that again. So he was done; done being a Meister. He would go back to the Witches' Realm. The only regret he had was that he was leaving you without a Meister. It shouldn't be that hard to get a replacement. According to him you were always awesome and, the fact that you have a Healing Wavelength makes you ten times cooler. No one won't want you.

He shakes you off and, he heads back down the steps. This time he doesn't hurry. You are frozen by what he said. Here you are looking towards the future and, he's regretting the past. You don't know what do; you don't know what to say. You're just watching your partner leave. He's already halfway down the steps and, you're just standing here. All you know is that you don't want another partner. You already have one.

Suddenly your mouth set in a determined line. You turn on your heel and, stalked back to the entrance of the school. You know what you need to do. About three quarters away back to the school you turn once more and, this time you start running. You leap off the steps and, go flying down. When you land on a landing you just run and, jump down the next part of the flight.

When you get to where your Meister is you manage to land right in front of him. You bend your knees to help disperse your momentum and, then extend yourself upwards. Then you tell him that you already have a partner and, that you're looking at him and, before he can go on about hurting you, you cut him off. You don't care. Being partners is about learning together. So you'll learn to control your Healing Wavelength while he learns to control his Magic. Maybe together the two of you can help each other. He doesn't say anything but, you still grab his arm in case he tries to run.

When he speaks he sighs. Once again he tries to plead his case. Once again you stubbornly refuse to accept it as valid. You shouldn't have any trouble finding a new Meister. You should look for one more like you. Then you grab the colored shirt that he's wearing under his black suit. This one is light blue. The overly large hoodie you are wearing is the exact same shade. Even when can't see each other you are both at least close enough that you have been wearing the same colors.

The words you speak next are almost like a slap in the face. You use the exact same words he used when he told you that he didn't want to resonate with a copy of himself. Then you add that you don't want another Meister. For the first time in a long time you want a Meister and, it is him. So if he thinks he's going to go back to the Witches' Realm without you putting up a fight he's got another thing coming. At the very least you plan on following him.

He nods, angry. If you won't let him go without a fight so be it. He challenges you to a battle; right here right now. If you wins he'll stay. If you lose you let him go. You don't hesitate before saying yes. That surprises him. You are a Weapon and, Meisters are almost always better fighters. In addition, you just got of bedrest. You are going to lose this battle except you plan on cheating. Your Meister doesn't know that.

The moment he says start your grip tightens as your knee goes forward and up. When you make contact your Meister's eyes go wide with pain. You slam your head into his and, make you both dizzy. Finally, the two of you break away. As a few feet of space come between the two of you, you both warily regard each other. He's scowling at you but, you sense a sense of approval coming. Then his hand shoots out to cast a bolt of red lighting at you. You bring up your right arm as it transforms to take the blow. You can barely feel it as you start running at your partner. Each time he shoots a bolt of either black or red lightning at you, you just block the blow with your mirror bright wheel.

As the battle wages on it's clear you are exhausting yourself. Also your mirror bright wheel isn't so reflective. You start dodging the magic instead of blocking it. From the corner of your eye you observe the change in your transformed arm. You've only seen this once before; when you were acting as a lightning rod and, you have a theory on what the strange patterns playing across the metal are. You partner stops in his onslaught to tell you to just give up. You see your chance.

You take it by raising your arm to the sky and, slicing downward. The wheel starts spinning and, the lighting you collected heads straight for your target. You know that you don't have very good control yet if the mass of unpredictable energy means anything. However, you are just hoping that new attack catches your Meister off guard. You grin as it does and, it sends the Witch down the rest of the stairs. You jump down after him. He lands on his back. As he tries to get back up you land on top of him and, start punching him with both hands. He is caught off guard again and, goes tumbling back down. You just follow him and, only stop when he hollers that he cedes the battle to you. Once you hear those words you stop instantly. You look down at him with one fist raised and, disbelief in your eyes.

You lower your arm and, get off of your Meister when he repeats the words. Then you hold out your hand to help him up. He looks at it for a moment before laughing and, taking it. Helping him up causing you to wobble and, he has to catch you to keep you from falling over. You find yourself scowling at him as you telling that you still win. He smiles as he nods in agreement. You scowl some more until you feel the weight of a hand on your shoulder. Your eyes go wide ass you slowly crane your neck to see the DWMA's craziest professor.

His smile worries you as he asks you what you're doing snice you just got off of bed rest. Your Meister begins freaking out as he hears that. You stop him by scowling at him and, reminding him that you still beat him. Your professor begins dragging you back towards the academy. He needs to check you over to see just how much damage you did to yourself. The two of you are just about to begin back up the stairs when your Meister scoops you up bridal style. He says that he'll carry his Weapon to avoid putting more stress on your body. You scowl some more as you remind the Witch that you are not his Weapon. He is your Meister. He takes the correction with good grace and a laugh.

It's a week later when you are released from the infirmary again with strict instructions to take it easy. Your Meister tells the nurse that he'll make sure that you won't do anything to stressful. Then he escorts you back to your apartment. Your next door neighbor is coming out at the same time. Your partner laughs and, says it looks like he needs to find a new apartment. He shuts the apartment door as you both enter the living room. You still haven't completely forgiven him for leaving so your voice sounds stilted when you say that this apartment has two bedrooms and, one is currently empty. He looks at you carefully as he asks if you are inviting him to live with you. You scowl (You've been doing that a lot lately) as you tell him if he does move in you'll actually be able to keep track of him. He goes to ruffle your hair but, you bat away his hands. He responds by collapsing on the couch next to you. You spend the rest of the day watching movies. As you curl up into him you realize that your plans to start training right away have been ruined. That's okay. You can start tomorrow you guess.

You start training a week after getting home but, this time you start with learning how to fight with your Witch Meister with his Soul Protect off. It's not easy at all. With his Soul Protect off it's harder for him to fight the Pull of Magic. He's always a little quirky and odd because of the Pull but, with his Soul Protect off your Partner is downright manic. Still you are flexible so you make do.

When you have the basics down you start with Soul Resonance. It's so much easier than it used to be. You feel your Healing Wavelength keeping your Partner from the edge of Madness while his Magic gives your blows power you never realized they could have. The two of you find that fighting while Resonating is easier than breathing. You know there are no such things as Soul Mates but, you both doubt the validity of such a statement when you all but dance into battle.

You start developing new attacks and, your favorite is shared between the two of you. Your Meister sends lighting towards your wheel and, once you collect enough it can be fired off as a spinning disk of deadly lighting. You both also like the fact that your partner can channel your Healing Wavelength into his Magic. Now his lighting comes in both destructive red and black and healing gold. Even the most dangerous missions become easier than they have any right to be.

Then one day you overhear a conversation between Professor Albarn and her Death Scythe. It appears that both Lord Death and the Grand Witch are interested in your partnership. Apparently, and you didn't know or realize this, when the two of you resonate it's almost like a Death Weapon and a Five Star Meister fighting. The Grand Witch theorizes that it's because you have already eaten 99 Kishin Eggs. So when you Resonate with a Witch it's almost like you are eating a Witch's Soul. The Grand Witch is concerned that you may inadvertently destroying your partner. It says something that you don't pull back from your partner when you hear this. Instead you run towards him.

When you see who he's with you apologize and, back out of the room. He's with his girlfriend; well the girlfriend of the week. Last week his significant other was a male Weapon. This week it appears to be a female Meister. You have never been enraged or jealous of these relationships. To be honest you don't understand any of it; not the flirting or sex or romance. Even long term relationships baffle you. You guess romance, and sex, are just something you don't need or want. However, if your partner wants both who are you to get in the way? You figure that he'll settle down and, pick just one or maybe two people eventually. You plan to look after him but, that's it. You just hope he doesn't drop you for a significant other. You do know you need your partnership like you need air.

He finds you sitting on a park bench about an hour later staring at the clouds. He sits down and, asks you what's wrong. You tell him what you over heard as plainly and, simply as you can. When you are done there is silence for a moment as he processes. Then he speaks slowly. If you are destroying his Soul he can't tell. If he can feel a difference, he'll let you know right away. You still seem uneasy so he presses his forehead against yours to look you in the eye. Your hands entwine without thinking. He tells you to stop worrying. He still only wants to Resonate with you. Then both sets of eyes slip close as you enjoy the tranquility of the twilight. When it gets dark the two of you finally move. As he helps you off the bench he says that the easiest solution, just in case you are destroying him, is to find you another Witch's Soul. You grin as you nod. That settles that.

After that class, mission and, everything else seems unimportant. You always knew that you had to be the first Weapon to find the fugitive Witch. Now it seems more important. Together you and your Meister hunt every lead and every hint. You battle her flunkies with an ease that terrifies your opponents, Lord Death, The Grand Witch and, everybody else for the matter. You don't find her though and, that makes you angry. It's driving you both mad. It's clear she's hiding from you.

Finally, on your birthday you find her again. The look on her face tells you both that she didn't think you would be here. The two of you slip into Soul Resonance in between two heartbeats. She tries to run but, the two of you send out disks of lighting with an ease that indicates tons of practice. You can't afford to let her get the upper hand for even a moment. She still does when she calls out for her Soul Protect to release moments later. She starts deflecting any blow sent her way so your Meister readjusts the grip on your Weapon form and, flies to strike a melee blow. She's faster, her animal is a cheetah and, her blow to your Meister's stomach sends you both flying across the sky. Your Meister lands on his feet and, pushes back towards her. Your goal is almost in reach. His Magic Wavelength and your Healing Wavelength are coming closer together as you both subconsciously increase the rate of Resonance. Then for a brief moment the frequency is the same. A lighting disk is sent out followed by a swing upward. Your enemy can block the first attack but, not the second. She's starts to bleed from an impossibly long gash that goes from one hip to the opposite shoulder as a diagonal line that goes right between her prefect breasts. Then the moment is over.

Your Meister collapses in pain while you feel power you've never felt before. It takes a moment for you to figure out what is wrong. You transform back to human save for your right arm to defend your partner. You take up a protective stance between him and the criminal. It turns out you didn't need to worry about that because she takes your distraction as a chance to escape.

You have to carry your partner back to the Academy where the Grand Witch is waiting to take him to the Witches' Realm. She actually has another Witch do it. You watch him go with worry in your eyes. It's only knowing that he will heal better there that gives you strength to let him go. Once he is gone the Grand Witch tells you that when you Resonate with him you are destroying his Soul. It's not just a theory any more. It's fact. It's real. It's heartbreaking because it means he can't be your Meister anymore. He can still be a Meister just not for a Weapon that only needs a Witch's Soul to become a Death Weapon. He can Resonate with anyone else, including Death Weapons, just not you.

After this revelation you never expect to see him again. You doubt he'll be allowed out of the Witches' Realm if he gives any indication that he's coming back to you. So when he shows up a week later you are caught by complete surprise. Before you can get a single word out he has his hand over your mouth. He tells you that he still only wants to be your partner. When he asks if that is true for you, you nod. Then he tells you that just means you have to get the Witch's Soul without using Soul Resonance. When you ask if the two of you can do that he says he is willing to die trying if you are. You nod without even having to think about it. In that case he won't drop his Soul Protect for anything.

Then the cheetah Witch starts hunting you. She knows that you are at a disadvantage and, you have been a thorn in her side for far too long. Together you and your Meister know that the next time you see her it will be the end one way or another. So you lure her to a place far from civilians and cities. It's still close enough to Death City that if you fail, which is the more likely outcome, backup can come finish her off.

You don't remember much of the battle. You just remember that at one point you hunched over your hawk Witch. There is a slash across his abdomen and, his insides are falling out. He's barely breathing and, it's clear that it's hard for him. You can't feel your legs and your transformed arms feels heavy for the first time in your life. Still you are glaring at the enemy with fire in your eyes. You will protect your Meister, your best friend, your choice until the day you die. The Witch slowly advances with a smirk on your face. She rhetorically asks if you really thought you could beat her. Only a Death Weapon had a ghost of a chance.

Your eyes go wide as you make eye contact with you partner. You can tell that he comes to the same conclusion that you did. When the two of you truly Resonate it's almost like you are a Death Weapon. You start shaking your head. If you two Resonate he'll be slowly destroyed. Besides you agreed to so this without Soul Resonance or not at all. That doesn't stop him from dropping his Soul Protect and, you have no choice to cast out your Healing Wavelength at his Soul to keep him from the Pull of Magic. You slowly get to your feet. If you have to Resonate to keep him sane you are at least going to use every speck of power to destroy this threat that is over a year old.

As you run towards the enemy with a scream tearing your vocal chords your Soul manifests. You move faster than you've every moved before. Lighting races though the air around you in gold, red and, black. Then your feet leave the ground as you take flight. You barely realize this as you soar past your retreating enemy to block her escape path. You need to finish the Resonance as soon as possible so you don't waste time on witty banner. You simply let your bladed wheel make contact with the top of her skull. You let a course of lighting fly though the mirror bright metal and, into the with. Her body explodes outward to reveal her Soul. You don't waste time in landing and, casting out both your now human hands to cup the meal. You push it into your mouth while still Resonating with your Meister.

That was probably a bad idea because power starts flowing into every cell of your being. You start laughing like a manic. Your Soul is Falling towards Madness and, you think that you like it. There was something important that you either needed to do or stop doing but, you don't think about that. The whole world seems like a kaleidoscope. You look at the sky ass you continue to laugh like the crazy professor. As you grin it falters for just a moment as you see a course of golden lighting crash into you. Then all you see is blackness.

When you wake up you automatically look around for your partner. At the back of your mind you realize that you are in the DWMA's infirmary but, you barely process that. You struggle to get out of bed even though it takes all your energy. You have to pause when you are sitting up. Then you push yourself to standing. There's no change of clothes but, that doesn't stop you from heading into the hallway. You are going to find your partner or find someone that can tell you where he is. You refuse to even think that he might be dead; that you might have killed him. You see the nurse at the one end of the hall so you go the other way.

It must either be the middle of lunch or passing period because the halls are full of students. For a moment you have to push through them then they start to recognize you. They won't make eye contact with you as they gravitate to the sides of the hallway to make you a path. Something happened, you don't know what but, you plan to find out. You can't find your Meister so you head to Lord Death's room.

He is excepting you and, he starts to speak. You speak over him as you demanded to know if your partner is still alive. Lord Death avoids the topic as he starts to discuss your responsibilities now that you are a Death Weapon. You repeat your question but louder. This time he deflects by saying that the Grand Witch and the Witches' Council are grateful to you for eliminating the threat. You repeat the question louder and, continue to ask it. A red headed Death Weapon snaps at you to show Lord Death proper respect. You snap right back that you are a Weapon, that being a Death Weapon Doesn't change that, that your first priority is your Meister so where the hell is he!?

Lord Death sighs as he finally answers that he is in a coma in the Witches' Realm. They don't think he will ever wake up. You shouldn't blame yourself. No one does. He then begins the speech about responsibility again. You tune him out as you stare at a point at the ground. So he's not dead but, he's not waking up either. At some point during Lord Death's nonsense about your first assignment as a Death Weapon you cut him off with a demand to see your partner and, if he doesn't work out passage to the Witches' Realm for you, you will find your own way. Those strange gold eyes look into your eyes and sees the truth written there.

So you find yourself in a room in the Witches' Realm about two days after you took yourself off of bed rest. On a bed in front of you is your Meister. He seems so pale but, that's not what worries you. His Soul was always chaotic; like discordant notes. You vaguely recall being struck by a bolt of golden lighting. You wonder if maybe channeling that much of your Healing Wavelength burned the Madness out of your Partner and, now without the Madness he is dying. That makes sense. You take a single step forward and, the Grand Witch, who was standing behind you, reaches out to keep you from getting closer to your partner. You scoff before turning and, landing a punch straight in her gut. This punch is laced with the Magic that belongs to your partner. As she doubles over you tell her that you are going to return what doesn't belong to you.

Then you move as quickly as you can with black and red lighting playing at your hands. You have to give it back before your Healing Wavelength removes it all from your body. You gently cup your hawk Witch's face in your hands as pray that this works. You can tell that his Soul Protect is off and, you don't even have to think before starting Soul Resonance with him. The Grand Witch gets up and, moves to pull the two of you apart. She's too slow as your partner's eyes suddenly snaps open and, his arms come up to wrap around your waist. He tugs you closer as a pale gold lighting comes from him to pass to you. Somehow in the battle you two flipped Wavelengths. Now you are correcting it. As the Madness and Magic flows back to him and the Healing and Peace flows back to you there are a few seconds when the lighting surrounding the two of you is dark metallic orange. For once the both of you are giving exactly the same amount as you are taking. While to other this scene might look romantic to the two of you it just feels right. When it is over you collapse on top of your Meister. Then the two of you start laughing. It's not manic or dejected or worried. It is relief and joy and perfection.

When you both recover, which takes you far longer than you both would like to admit, the Witches' Council and the DWMA come together to throw a party with both you and you Meister as the guests of honor. Supposedly it's to celebrate the death of the fugitive Witch and, your recovery and advancement. You think it's just an excuse to party. You don't care though as you are having a good time. Everyone of your ex-partners asks you to dance as way of apology. You accept every invitation as way of forgiveness. You dance with Witches, Meisters, Weapons and, anyone else that wants to. However eventually you need rest and, you find yourself sitting next to Lord Death and the Last Death Weapon. Lord Death jokes that they will need to find a new title for the Scythe since he's not the last Death Weapon anymore. You burst out in good natured laughing and the erroneous assumption that statement tries to make. To explain you offer one sentence.

"I'm not a Death Weapon; I'm a Witch's Tool."

They stare at you in shock for a moment but, don't have time to answer before your partner comes over with his hands extended in invitation. You take his hands as you smile wider than you smile at anyone else. The moment skin touches skin his Soul Protect comes down without him saying a word. In the next moment the two of you are performing Soul Resonance with an ease that makes even Five Star Meisters and Death Weapons jealous. Your Witch leads you to the floor just as an upbeat waltz starts. As your partner leads you though the steps you see Lord Death telling the Grand Witch what you said. For a moment she too looks stunned. Then unlike Lord Death she starts to laugh loud enough for everyone to hear. Between laughs people can make out words like first, fitting, not stopping them.

Your partner looks at you in question and, you explain what happened. For a moment the two of you stop spinning as he processes that. Then he starts laughing as well as he picks you up and, starts spinning you around and around until the both of you are both dizzy and giddy from laughing too hard. When you finally stop he tells you that this is the two of yours party. Together the two of you can do whatever the hell you guys want. Then he asks what you want. You think for a moment and, then you have an answer. As you smirk you know that he has the exact same thought. He puts you down and, takes your hand. Without a single word exchanged the two of you run out of the ballroom. You run down the empty halls of the academy with your laughter bouncing off the walls and ceiling. When you get to the mission board you both skid to a stop and, consider the pages. You pull the first one that seems interesting off and, your partner pulls you along again. You both have to change before doing what you two do best. As you run you realize that you can easily fathom doing missions with this man forever.

…

…

…

…

You watch the Weapon from where you're perched on the rooftop. Across the way and, a little ahead your Meister is hiding in an ally. The Weapon in question thinks no one can find him. He forgot that he was the perfect target for the Witch's Wheel and their Meister. They have been eating things other than Kishin Eggs, are currently a Kishin Egg and, well on their way to becoming a full-fledged Kishin. Both the Witches' Council and the DWMA want this dealt with quickly. The two of you have been on the case for two days. You don't plan on a third. In four days it will be four years since you became a Witch's Tool and, your hawk Witch's wife and their boyfriend are planning a surprise party that you aren't supposed to know about. It would be a shame to miss it.

You Partner has been married for two years. It was important to his wife but, not so important for their boyfriend. You watched your Meister become serious about them for months before going to them both and, telling them that if they ever hurt him you would gladly end them. They stuttered in fear and, you're pretty sure they tattled on you because about two days later your Witch was taking you out shopping for promise rings. The wedding was about six months later and, you're pretty sure the wife only wanted an excuse to party and, wear a fancy dress. You are actually good friends with both of your partner's lovers. You aren't jealous of them and, they aren't jealous of you. There's no reason for jealousy; you each have a part of your partner that the others can't have.

You watch the Weapon as you wait for the signal from your partner. You don't have time to mess this up. You would like to be well rested for the party. It shouldn't be that hard. Ever since you became the self-entitled Witch's Tool and, people started calling you the Witch's Wheel, you and your Meister have been hunting people that have been labeled criminals by both the DWMA and the Witches' Council. The two of you are good at it. No one escapes you when you are performing Soul Resonance. Since the two of you fall in to Resonance with merely a thought your targets never escape.

You see a nod from your hawk Witch. That's the signal so as his Soul Protect falls your Resonance rate begins to sky rocket. It's such that even the Weapon can feel it. He spins around as he shapes his arm into a blade. He doesn't know who's there but, he knows someone is there so he remains on guard. Then your Meister fires of a bolt of black lighting. It hits its target, your transformed arm, and then you send it spinning towards the Kishin Egg. The enemy takes the time to block the blow before turning on his heel and running. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against the two of you together.

Your partner shifts to his hawk form and, takes to the sky. Your soul develops wings thanks to the Soul Resonance and, then you take flight as well. It's easy enough to chase the fallen Weapon into a corner. Then your partner reverts to his human form as you fall into his arms fully transformed. The Weapon you two are chasing struggles to remain calm. You scoff at his efforts as you channel your Healing Wavelength into your Meister's Magic. The gold lighting hits the target square in the chest. Since he's already a Kishin Egg the odds of it actually working are low but, it does catch him off guard. This allows your partner the ability to rush across the empty space and, slice the enemy to pieces. It was brutal and, it was easy. The two of you collect the Soul to take back to Lord Death. While the action of killing becomes easier the aftermath never does. That feeling of helplessness will always pierce you to the core. Your hawk Witch tells you that's a good thing. He wishes that he could be that way. You simply cling to his arm as you take comfort from each other.

After leaving Lord Death's quarters the two of you head home. Your partner lives in a nice little house with his lovers and, you live in an apartment down the street. The wife and boyfriend were truly alright with you living with them and, you tried it for about a week. When you walked in them naked for the third time you moved out. You still spend most of your time at their house and, you still have a room there. No one was offended when you left. They all understood and, together the four of you are a family. For example, your Meister's wife is having twins in a couple of months and, you are pretty sure you are already on call to babysit. You find that you are okay with that given the fact that you are more excited for baby shopping then any of the three of the actual parents.

Right now though your partner pulls you to his house to make sure you eat something before you go home to sleep. Immediately upon walking in you both smell smoke. It's clear that someone tried to cook and failed. It happens every time the two of you go on mission. Of the three of them only your Meister can cook. The two of you walk to the kitchen to see that they at least cleaned up. You open the fridge to find that they ordered pizza. You and your hawk Witch dig in but, you must fall asleep at some point because you don't remember finishing your first slice.

You wake up to a scream about how there won't be sex because it makes you uncomfortable. You rub at your eyes as you look around your room. You appreciate your partner's boyfriend's concern but, it is clear that it is time for you to leave. You change into another outfit that works for walking to your apartment to get more sleep and, then move to leave the house. You pass by the kitchen where the three of them are gathered for breakfast. You snag a slice of toast and, tell them you are going to go sleep where sex doesn't happen. You allow your partner to kiss your cheek in farewell and, his wife hugs you goodbye. The boyfriend and you bump fists as you walk out the door. You don't loiter because you know as soon as you left the three of them were naked. You get to your apartment and go back to bed.

You have never admired your Meister's wife more than in this moment. She's a Weapon partnered with her boyfriend that turns into a staff that causes earthquakes so she's always tough. Right now she is screaming her head off but, refuses to give up. You heard that delivering a baby was tough but, you guess that is one of those things that you just don't know until it happens. She kicked her male lovers out early on instead of threating their anatomy but, when you tried to leave she just gripped your hand tighter. You were at once honored and terrified. Still only awe remains when the doctor hands you a little boy to hold while he turns to deliver the little girl.

Somehow it didn't occur to you that you would be the first person to hold your surrogate nephew. The doctor doesn't count. You stare at the little person with wide eyes that refuse to blink. You think you might have forgotten to breath but, you haven't' passed out yet. Logically you know that the new baby is about adorable as a red wrinkly bean. He's still the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Suddenly you know that nothing is more important than protecting this little bundle and his sister that just joined the world. You are smiling like a fool as you Meister comes up behind you to wrap his arms around both you and his son. You turn to smile at him to see your expression mirrored on his face. Your family just got bigger and you love it. The rest of the day passes in a blur but, when you hold the little girl you feel the exact same thing. This was why you fought and killed even though it always tore you up. It was to make the world just a little safer for your niece and nephew.

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

You teach now. You're not old but, you know that you're getting there. It's the millage. Anyways you know it's time to make way for the next generation. You don't want to become an old person that refuses to change with the times. Besides your niece and nephew are growing up and, you want to see it. You don't want to always be away on missions only to come back one day to see young adults when you left children behind. Their parents feel the same way and, you are glad.

That doesn't mean you see much of your niece. It was discovered she was a Witch so she spent most of her time in the Witches' Realm learning to control her Magic and, to fight the Pull of Magic. Her animal is a falcon and, the wind she creates is amazing. You go with you partner every time he goes to visit but, that's not every day so you still see her less than you would like. She's fifteen now and, is almost ready to transfer to the DWMA to be with her brother.

You do see your nephew you every day. He's a Weapon and, part of the EAT class. He turns into a scythe and, when his blade cuts through the air he creates tempests. Your niece and nephew plan and, working together for a little bit just to see if they can balance each other. It wouldn't surprise you if they can Resonate but, it also wouldn't surprise you if you can't. You know that their parents are taking bets on the issues but, you refuse to participate. However, if you did wager money you would say they would be part of the same team but, not partners. That just make sense to you.

You do still go on missions sometimes. You and your Meister are legends after all. There are some missions Lord Death and the Grand Witch can only trust to you. You get the jobs done quickly. You are currently getting changed for one that you want to get done quickly to get back to the birthday party. You catch your reflection's gaze and smile softly. It's hard to believe that when you were nineteen you hated life and, wanted nothing more than to be a Death Weapon without breaking the treaty. You'll never be a proper Death Weapon since you were the first ever Witch's Tool but, you don't regret the change. You love your life and, your family like you wouldn't believe. Life is good and, you plan on living it until the day you die.

 _Author's Note: LadyAnnaLee here! Merry Christmas! I hope this gift to my readers helps tide you over till the end of my hiatus at the beginning of February. The retail holiday hours are rough but, since my hours have dropped like a rock in a river I should have time to write ahead in_ _Digidestined of the Question_ _. As for this story you might have noticed that it is a little different than my previous work. This was an experiment/challenge for me. It's supposed to all be in second person present tense but, I'm not sure I succeeded so let me know how I did. On another note I didn't actually think of a name, gender or, appearance for the "narrator." However, the hawk Witch is a Clark Kent type of person. You, know big but apparently harmless until they get serious. Also he has serious anger management issues and, is named Taka. I guess you guys might also want to know that I took elements from both the manga and the anime to make this story. So don't be reviewing just to tell me Witches are all supposed to be female. In the Funimation dub Freed is a Witch and, that's the version I know best. Deal with it. In addition this story is complete. I might make a novel version but, that won't be until after DotQ is done. Then there's a Walking Dead story I might do and, a RWBY story that I know would be fun to write. I would have to have enough people really want to see a novel of this. I think it's fine just the way it is. Finally, do you know what makes awesome Christmas presents? Reviews. Anyways I love you all! Merry Christmas and, I'll see you in a little more than a month!_

 _Btw: I don't own Soul Eater. I'm making no money from this._


End file.
